Life in a Pack
by TransformersGirl03
Summary: The Quileute tribe has a sister pack called the Suquamish Tribe. What happens when the packs meet? Who is imprint and what will happen from there? rated t to be on the safe side.


**I don't own any of the characters except:**

**Kendra, Jaylee, Mackenzie and Jezibelle**

* * *

Kendra POV

I had a small pack of wolves. Our numbers came to three and our sister tribe had more than ours. We had all started to phase about the time a hybrid vampire named Jezibelle showed up. My job as an alpha was to protect my people. I felt like I had failed because everyone died from an unknown disease. My beta was Jaylee, a fierce young female with the knowledge of someone much older than her. I was the descendent of Carson Quail, the leader of the Suquamish Tribe and my grandfather. Being the closest tribe to the Quileute's we were considered a sister tribe.

"Kendra, we must go" the caramel brown wolf yipped at me.

"I know Jaylee" I yipped back in my wolf form. I was a light grey brown mix. I had flecks of caramel brown in my light grey fur. My emerald green eyes looked towards the deep brown and black wolf that came up to my side. "Ready Kenzie" I yip feeling my muscles tensing ready for the run to our sister pack. She nodded and we were off. Jaylee on my right and Kenzie off to my right, we were followed by our new companion, Jezibelle.

The forest seamed to fly under our paws as we reached the edge of the town forks. Jaylee, Mackenzie and I phased into our human forms before entering the town. I walked out front and could sense that we were being watched by a young man. My attention turned to him as he walked towards us.

"Hello" I greet the young man.

"You aren't from around here are you?" The young man asked. We all shook our heads. His eyes were an amber color and they reminded me of Jezibelle. I watched him carefully and started to learn a little bit about him. His skin was a pale color and he had dark short hair. A female looked at him and almost bounced over to us.

"Hello I am Alice" She said smiling ear to ear. I looked at her and could sense that Jaylee was comfortable.

"We are looking for the La Push beach and the Quileute reservation" I spoke looking at the male and female. They exchanged glances and then motioned for us to follow them. We followed them into a wooded area and then into a clearing. There stood nine people, Jaylee froze and was taken aback by fear. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me. I could almost feel Kenzie's anger swelling inside her. "Mackenzie, calm your-self," I snap in her direction. I was too late, tearing of clothes confirmed that she transformed in to her wolf form. There stood a black and dark brown wolf, teeth bared and hair starting to stand on edge. Three of the people in the clearing looked like they were going to phase. "Please calm down. We mean no harm." I said stepping in front of Mackenzie. With a swoop of her front paw I went flying sideways. I transform in midair and whirl around sinking my sharp canines into her scruff. Mackenzie sunk down and started to submit to me when one of the Vampires started to talk.

"You must be an alpha" He said looked towards the one guy without a shirt on and then back at me.

'Yes, I am' I thought while nodding.

"Jacob, she is an alpha" He said to the one guy.

Jaylee was still in her human form next to Jezibelle. "We came from the Suquamish tribe. We came looking to join our sister tribe the Quileute." She said as the one male walked towards her.

"I am Jacob Black, I am the alpha one of the Quileute tribe packs." Jacob said looking towards me.

"I am the Beta of the Suquamish tribe pack my leader is the light grey wolf Kendra and our third in command in the black and dark brown wolf Mackenzie.

'YOU IDIOT WE DON'T KNOW THESE PEOPLE AND YOU ARE TELLING THEM EVERYTHING ABOUT US' Mackenzie screamed in her thoughts. Jaylee looked at her with an evil eye.

Seth's POV

I watched the one girl phase into wolf and I was taken back. AS the time went on we learned more about three of the four girls. The one girl just stood there and I could tell Edward was trying to read her thoughts.

Edward spoke again "Kendra says that she would like to join your pack Jacob."

I thought leah was going to jump with joy over this. She wouldn't be the only girl anymore. It was then that my eyes meet Kendra's.

Seth and Kendra

My world came to a halt for a few moments. As our eyes met I felt like I was being lifted from where I stood. I felt like the only think holding me there was this person this other wolf I had just met.

Seth's POV

I watch as Jake transforms and welcomes them into our pack. Kendra was to be under Leah and then Jaylee then Mackenzie. I transform and greet Kendra. Her eyes sparkled and it was like looking into her heart. I nuzzle her and she nuzzles back.

"Is this was its like to imprint Jake" I thought knowing Kendra and Mackenzie could hear me asking him this too.

The Cullen's left because they had to hunt. The only one to stay behind was Renesmee, Jacob's fiancé. Jacob looked at me and then to Kendra. "Yes it is. That person holds you to the ground and they are the center of your universe." He says before walking away. I turn and take my position in the ranks. Our new pack members follow us.

* * *

**What will happen when Sam find out about the girls. Does Seth and Kendra get engaged? What ever happened to Jezibelle after the Cullen's left?**


End file.
